


8. Lost

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant RK800 - 60, His name is Colin and he is a sad child, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: RK800-60 was tossed aside for his faliure. He was lost. But maybe a few words are all he needed to lead him home.





	8. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH. I'm posting this at around noon August 8th. This feels weird to have one of these done before it's late at night.

Lost. Not made use of, won, or claimed. a lost opportunity. No longer possessed. a lost reputation. No longer known. Ruined or destroyed physically or morally. Desperate. A lost soul. Taken away or beyond reach or attainment. Denied. Insensible. Hardened. Lost to shame. Unable to find the way. No longer visible. Lost in the crowd. Lacking assurance or self-confidence. Helpless. Rapt. Absorbed. Lost in reverie. Not appreciated or understood. Obscured or overlooked during a process or activity. Hopelessly unattainable. Futile. A lost cause. RK800-60 was fairly certain that he fit all these definitions in some way at some point or another. Especially right now. 

Waking up in a landfill, wasn’t easy. Waking up in a landfill to find that your entire world had crumbled and the deviants had won the revolution was even harder. He’d been lucky in enough to have been dumped next to another RK800 model that had functioning components for what he needed to replace. It was disturbing how there were androids that were broken, heads on torsos, flailing arms, and they were still functional. He didn’t want to think about how many times he had heard broken voice boxes cry out for RA9 to save them. He’d just gotten out of the landfill as fast as he could.

He hadn’t known where to go. Cyberlife would just throw him out again. He had failed. He was obsolete. He couldn’t go to this Jericho. The deviants would know he wasn’t their Connor and tear him apart. He had shivered slightly at that thought. So he wandered. He kept to the shadows, abandoned houses, always wearing a dark hoodie that not only hid who he was, but also hid that he was an android. Sure, he could’ve taken out his LED, but that felt wrong. That felt deviant. He made whatever missions he could for himself, just to try and have some semblance of structure. But even that had slipped away from him.

He felt awful. A constant sick feeling in his gut. Though he knew that wasn’t possible. He wasn’t feeling anything. He wasn’t deviant. He was simply an obsolete failure that knew what he was. His world had fallen apart. He had no confidence, no drive to complete the mission. Just some used memories of an android that had turned deviant. He didn’t know what to do. Everything seemed… hopeless. No. nothing seemed a certain way. He didn’t feel anything. He wasn’t deviant!

RK800-60 jerked slightly when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. He had been staring blankly at a newspaper while waiting for a bus. But now he looked up to see a woman standing next to him. His grip on the newspaper tightened slightly before folding it neatly. He didn’t like being bothered. He prefered to be left alone. He was already alone in every other aspect. Lost. 

“Excuse me,” The woman said, politely, “My name is Chelsea. Are you okay? You were lost in thought for at least five minutes,” She tilted her head to the side slightly, revealing that there was an LED on the side of her forehead, flickering between blue and yellow. An android. However, her model was old enough that she wasn’t able to identify RK800-60 as an android right away. She didn’t have the same technology that was standard for most androids now. Though, she did have some special upgrades, unique to her.

RK800-60 pursed his lips slightly and shied away a little. He didn’t like interaction, especially with other androids. He was afraid someone would realize who, what, he was. But he couldn’t just ignore her. “I’m fine,” He said, a tad on the quiet side. He wasn’t sure if she’d just leave him alone with that as an answer. “I’m just thinking about where I’m going. And about… home.” He didn’t know why he mentioned home. He didn’t have a home after all. Then he did another irrational thing. He glanced at the newspaper and picked the first suitable name he saw. “I’m Colin.”

Chelsea smiled. It was a very warm smile. She shifted the box of paints she was holding as to have a better grip on it. “It was nice to meet you Colin. I hope you get to your destination safely. And that for whatever reason you are thinking about home, that something good happens.” She looked over at someone who called out her name. “Goodbye Colin,” She said with another smile before running over to the android of the same model that had called her name.

RK800-60 couldn’t stop thinking about Chelsea. From the time he got on the bus to when he got off, he thought about what she had said, and how her smile had made the sick feeling in his gut go away a little. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he didn’t know where he was. He was on some suburb street. Not the nicest of places that a person could live, but he supposed it was home to some. When he looked at the house in front of him he was hit with memories that weren’t his. And that’s when it clicked. He knew where he was. This was the home of Lieutenant Hank Anderson. The friend of RK800-52. The one he had nearly killed. 

His thirium pump pounded and his stress level raised to 78%. He felt even more lost than he had before. He didn’t know what to do. His programming was telling him to walk away before they knew he was here. Before they could dismantle him for what he did. But there was something else, a little tiny spark deep inside of him, that was telling him to just knock. Two choices, one that would change everything forever. But suddenly it was clear what he needed to do.

He took a step forward and slammed his fists against the red wall that had suddenly appeared. Tears fell as he tried not to break down while tearing the wall apart. He knew what he was doing. He knew this went against everything he had been built for. But he had one goal in mind. Even if it was the last thing he ever did. He stumbled forward slightly as the wall shattered and one message appeared to him. I am deviant.

Colin swallowed, his hand shaking, and more tears staining his cheeks as he walked up to the door. He hesitated then knocked before he could change his mind and run away. The sick feeling in his gut made him want to throw up, which was illogical, but he didn’t care. The feeling was shame, quilt, desperation, and helplessness. He wanted it to go away, but it just churned as he found himself sobbing. He pulled down the hood of his hoodie and tried to wipe away the tears. His LED was bright red. 

“I’ll get it!” Connor called to Hank as he stood from the couch. He walked over to door, straightening his clothes before pulling the door open. He froze when he saw an android that looked identical to him standing there, in tears, their stress level at 94%. In only took a quick scan for Connor to know that the android in front of him was RK800-60. The one that had threatened to kill Hank. Connor’s LED turned red. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to react. He had a mix of emotions at the moment.

“I’m sorry!” Colin blurted out as soon as he could when he saw Connor. “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry, I messed up. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He apologized over and over again to Connor. Because that’s what he needed to do. He just needed to apologize. He poured all his new emotions into the words, trying to find a way to express how much he was sorry. He didn’t care if Connor or Hank didn’t forgive him. Or if they threw him back into the landfill. He just wanted to apologize.

Connor’s heart broke at the apology RK800-60 gave. The tears the other was in. It didn’t take a genius, or a super android like Connor to know that he had gone deviant. Connor didn’t know what had caused him to go deviant. But he did know this. Whatever RK800-60 had done before going deviant, was on Cyberlife, and now he was free. He deserved a second chance. Connor just wasn’t sure how Hank would feel about having another android in the house.


End file.
